Graviton (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Glenn Talbot is a major recurring character in the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ''He appears a supporting protagonist in the first four seasons before becoming the main antagonist in the second half of Season 5 as '''Graviton'. He is a former U.S. Air Force General and ally of S.H.I.E.L.D. before absorbing the Gravitonium to gain the power over gravity but also notably losing his sanity, believing that he can save the Earth from any threat no matter who he kills and turns against. He is portrayed by Adrian Pasdar. Biography Absorbing Gravitonium After the Lighthouse was under attack from aliens sent by an intergalactic alliance known as the Confederacy, Talbot, feeling responsible for attacking the agents when General Hale and Ruby Hale brainwashed him, decided to try and make things right. After Yo-Yo and Jemma escorted him through the base, he turned against them by icing them before stepping into the element infusing chamber and absorbing 100% of the Gravitonium. After stepping out, he uses his newfound powers and quickly tears through the aliens before levitating with Coulson out of the base. Becoming Graviton After reaching the Confederacy ship, they are threatened by the captain, Qovas about boarding his ship without their consent. After demonstrating his powers by crushing one of the aliens, he claims the ship as his own. Talbot meets with the other leaders of the Confederacy and is told by the Kree, Taryan, who was also Kasius' father, that Earth was on course for an invasion from the Mad Titan Thanos. He then learns that he must dig deep within the Earth to become more powerful enough to face off against any threat to humanity. Talbot is intoxicated by the idea of being Earth's last hope and when Coulson warns him of Kasius' father, he doesn't listen. He forces to Coulson to kneel and comply by using his powers to make him literally kneel before him after he questions his motive. When Agent May and Quake arrive to rescue them, Talbot immediately blames Coulson and believes he sent a distress call. After they arrive, Talbot threatens to kill Coulson and does not trust Quake for any reason. Hale tries to stop him by reactivating his HYDRA brainwashing, but Talbot shrugs it off and kills her instantly. He then subdues Quake and later May by threatening to kill Coulson. He then has them locked up and gives Quake to Taryan. Personality Prior to becoming Graviton, Talbot was an extremely strong willed man. He is often quick to form judgements and opinions on situations and it is almost impossible to get him to change his mind. Although he can be quick tempered, Talbot is very brave, often risking his life for others and putting himself into dangerous situations, as when he fought Carl Creel single-handedly and stepped out unarmed into the Providence base to question Phil Coulson. However, it is possible that he still deeply cares for his family and will often put their well-being ahead of his own. However, following him absorbing 100% of the Gravitonium and gaining powers, Talbot'a mental instability began to deteriorate as he became ruthless, delusional, sadistic, paranoid and murderous as he came to believe that he was Earth's last hope against any hero, including the Avengers, can handle, including Thanos. When Coulson, Daisy and May began to question his agenda and motives, Talbot's unstable paranoia has pushed him to the point of believing that they were intending on betraying him. Gallery Talbot pre-Graviton.jpg|Talbot prior to becoming Graviton. Talbot_Gravity.png|Talbot first using his powers. Trivia * After his debut episode, it was widely assumed that Franklin Hall would become Graviton like his comic book counterpart and return as a major villain. These assumptions were ended after Glenn first gained his powers and became a villain much like his comic book counterpart. * This is the second MCU version of Glenn Talbot as he previously appeared in the non-canon video game adaption of the 2008 movie, The Incredible Hulk. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Villains Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Evil Creation Category:Protective Category:Usurper Category:Mutilators